


Alone at the Edge of a Universe

by voyagerthirteen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Sky: Children of the Light, Flying, IN SPACE!, M/M, Outer Space, Young Love, gays, no beta we die like men, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagerthirteen/pseuds/voyagerthirteen
Summary: "With the stars united, our light was infinite.But darkness came, and the stars fell...Together, the fallen stars made a new home in the clouds.If only they had listened.A long time has passed. Now, I call to you.Wake up, child. Bring our lost stars home."
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Isle of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! 
> 
> If you don't know, Sky: Children of the Light is a mobile video game (which is coming to the switch (I think)). It's a really nice, extremely beautiful game, I've been playing with some good friends of mine. I highly recommend it, it's a nice little escape from the chaos that's been 2020. I also wrote all of this on pure impulse so with zero beta reads so if there's a lot of mistakes I apologize.
> 
> If you've managed to get through my senseless rambling, congrats! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Without further ado. I present to you, Sky: Children of the Light but with gays.

Peter does not remember much, he does, however, remember darkness and seeing stars fall from the sky. He remembers being told to wake up, to bring lost stars home. He remembers falling. 

When he wakes up, he is greeted with the sound of waves crashing on land, thunder rolling through the clouds, and lighting crackling far overhead. Every now and then he can see the streaks of lighting illuminate the ground. Speaking of ground, he finds that it is rather unpleasant and so he stands. The stone he was laying on is still cool underneath his bare feet, the breeze is cool and smells of salt. 

In front of him is what looks to be a portal, he can see lavender skies and what seems to be a mountain. To the right of the first, there are five pairs of broken pillars, a dirt path leading to the center of each. There is a closed door at the end, it is taller than Peter, and the pillars. It sends a shiver down his spine.

The thunder booms on and the lighting continues to crackle, yet the ocean is calm. It takes him a moment, but he soon realizes that he is surrounded by water. And it is calm, despite the storm raging overhead. Peter looks around, all he can see is land leading to the water. The island is very small. The portal from before looks to lead off the little island completely. The sky there is lavender, that place looks better than where Peter is now. So, with little thinking, Peter walks through the portal.

There is more land than water this time and a mound of sand that leads into a cave. The sand is warm under his feet, always shifting with each step he takes. As he approaches the cave, the walls begin to light up, cave paintings glow against the dark rock. The paintings depict people praying and stars falling and people collecting the fallen stars. Peter doesn’t notice but by the time the ground drops he’s already on the ground, feet wet, though the fall hurt it wouldn’t leave any bruising. A few steps ahead is the exit to the cave, though it was more of a tunnel. There is another drop, this one doesn’t catch Peter’s attention. What does catch it, is a person, though you can’t really call them that. They’re bright yellow all over, almost like… like a star. Peter reaches out, as if on instinct, and grabs at the light. Suddenly, he knows exactly what this is.

_ A winged light. _

Peter is engulfed in a bright and warm light and temporarily lifted off the ground. When his toes connect with sand again, his back feels a little heavier, almost as if there’s something on it. There is. On his shoulders is a brown cape. It’s warm. It’s… familiar. Suddenly there is an overwhelming need to take flight. Peter does. He doesn’t get far, unfortunately. He lands in front of another winged light on what looks to be the remains of a weathered, far in-land boat. With the wind blowing and the waves crashing onto the shore, Peter takes it. His cape flashes once and he takes flight again. What distance he doesn't cover in the air, he covers by foot. The walk isn’t long. He begins to see new things almost immediately. To his right, there is a tall rock formation, in front of him there is another. He begins the short walk to the one in front.

From the viewpoint of the rock formation, Peter can see two things. Another winged light, and what appears to be a castle. After taking the winged light he can begin to hear the tolling of a bell, its loud chimes coming from the castle above. Separating him from the castle is height, distance, and clouds. He can’t walk there so he flies there. When he lands he’s met with cool grass and a comforting breeze. Turning around he sees how far he flew, it may not be a huge distance, but it’s long enough to cause pride to swell in his chest. He smiles.

There are more washed-up boats, how they got there is unknown to Peter. He wanders into the castle soon after, eyes wide and searching. The only thing stopping Peter from going forward is a large door. This one isn’t like the one before, it doesn’t scare him in any way. He holds his hand out to the door, a red candle appears in his hand. The door seems to react to the candle almost immediately, opening to let him through. Peter lowers his hand and the candle disappears into a puff of light. The room is empty, save a singular white candle and a statue with eyes that glow softly. He holds his hand out again to summon his candle, using it to light the white one. Then, as if triggering something deep within the castle, a light begins to circle the bottom of Peter’s feet. Something in him tells him to sit, he does. 

When he wakes up the door he came through is closed and a new one has opened. There is only one way to go. Peter goes forward. He can hear the singing of birds before he even steps outside. Once outside, there is nothing but clouds and an open sky, as blue as it can be. The sun presses such gentle kisses on his skin and the rock underneath him is warm. The wind rustles his hair ever so slightly. If there was ever a place to take flight, it would be here.

Peter does not know where he’s going or how far he’ll travel, but he takes flight. He takes soars and he does not look back.


	2. Daylight Prairie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter senses a calling from the light beyond.

Peter wakes with a startle, in a place completely new. The sky is blue and endless and the birds chirp continuously. The grass is sunbathed and warm underneath his feet, the light flaps at his cape. From where he stands he can just begin to make out the forming of another castle, it is hidden almost completely in the clouds. Above that, he sees a mountain, and at its peak, there is red lighting and a light shining directly into the sky above. It is… threatening, to say the least. All Peter can do is hope he’ll never have to go to that mountain.

That’s what he does. He hopes and continues his journey onward. The ledge he is on drops down to more level ground, there are flowers in different colors. They dot the landscape in little clusters. There is even a small patch of land surrounded by water, not big enough to swim in and definitely not deep enough to submerge yourself in. Peter steps in it, the water is cool but not enough to cause discomfort. A few steps beyond that there are more stone steps, they lead to a cliff, a tunnel of clouds. Peter looks behind him, there is nothing new here. So, with little to no hesitation, he steps off the cliff and flies.

The tunnel introduces him to speeds he didn’t know he could reach, flying through there was… startling to say the least. After his… questionable landing, Peter is met with rolling hills, green grass, and more clusters of flowers. There are even butterflies in the mix. The wind blows so gently that Peter almost forgets it’s blowing at all. There is a dirt path that leads further on, Peter walks in the grass. 

He runs, plays with the bright yellow butterflies, watches in awe as the flowers light up when he runs through them. The grass is warm and soft and the air feels amazing. He flies, lands, jumps into clouds and lets the butterflies raise him higher. His laugh, like the grass, rolls over the hills and is swept into the sky above. 

When he finally reaches the end of the dirt path, he is out of breath. He is also greeted with a winged light, which he happily takes. His cape flashes and off he goes. Now he can see the next castle clearly, it is higher than he could ever fly on his own. Below the castle, there are four islands, all separated by clouds. The middle one holds a winged light, so Peter goes to that one first. Below, painted onto the rock Peter stands on, there is a painting of a large creature with wings. With circles on it’s left and right wing, there is also a circle in the center. Each circle points to one of the islands. Peter starts from the left and works his way to the right.

At the top of each island hill, there is a white candle, Peter lights them. Once he gets to the third he hears a loud call of an animal. When he turns to see where it came from, he’s lifted off his feet and into the air. Looking down at whatever picked him up, he sees the creature that the call came from. It is white and gold, matching the painting on the rock from before. It calls out again, Peter wonders if it’s calling to it’s kind or just doing it to do it. Then he realizes that the creature of light is taking him to where he couldn’t get before. When he takes flight, the creature calls out again and Peter is thrown higher than ever before, higher than the butterflies, than the clouds. From where he is in that moment of time, Peter can see  _ everything _ . 

When he lands the grass feels the way it always does, warm and soft; inviting. There is a pond underneath the bridge that sits in front of him. He can see the orange glimmer of fish beneath its surface. He walks inside the castle. It is quiet inside. The sun’s light shines down on another statue, its eyes glow a soft blue. Below it is a white candle, he lights it and sits in the circle of light it summons.

Once the light has faded, Peter can hear the flapping of butterfly wings. He looks up to see that there are many above him around him. When he calls out to them they respond, lifting him to the ledge he hadn’t seen when he entered. When he lands the stone is colder than usual. He shrugs it off and continues onward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Isle of Dawn! It's done! I hope you enjoyed it! As always with all of my works, linked below is the parkner discord server, we're a swell bunch of people there. And if you demand my presence I promise I will show.
> 
> (:
> 
> https://discord.gg/gSDCvXH


End file.
